Prologue: The Sacrifice
A handsome young man stood before three hooded figures. He was in the Shadow Realm; home of the Shadow Court. The leader of the Shadow Court spoke; his voice cold and menacing. “Why are you here mortal? What do you want?” The young man shook with fear. The voice of the Shadow Court judge sent a chill down his spine. “I want to live forever. Immune to disease and age. And death.” In his hand a black and twisted seal appeared; the sharp spikes drew blood from his hand. The seal glowed black and red for a moment; pulsating as though it were alive. “It is done.” The young man looked up at the Shadow Court judges. “You will be spared the effects of time and death. So long as you bring a sacrifice to this realm every year on the anniversary of this night.” The man nodded in understanding, one person a year wasn’t so bad was it? Not a terrible price to pay. “Now leave and know that if the sacrifices should ever stop; the shadows of this realm will come for you.” He ran through the woods as fast as his long legs would carry him; the Dark Seal still clutched in his hand. He had to tell her; Rebecca. Now they really could be together forever. He came out of the woods expecting to find Oakvale; his home. Peaceful and beautiful as always. He looked in horror at the sight before him. Oakvale was burning; the sound of screams filled the night air as the villagers ran for their lives. Men, women and children killed before him by…Shadows! It was his fault; he had done this. He had brought this horror upon his home, his friends, and his family. Oh god! Rebecca! He had to find her. He ran through the town he had condemned searching frantically. He stopped suddenly, her voice. He’d heard it for sure; cutting through the screams of his numerous victims. “Rebecca!” He screamed; running. Running toward the last house in town; his home, their home. When he rushed through the door she threw her arms around him. “What’s happening?” she asked as he held her. He looked at her; his guilt written in his eyes. She looked down at the blood covered seal in his hand. “What did you do?” she backed away from him; tears flowed freely down her pale rose cheeks; horror and grief reflected in her eyes. “Rebecca” he said softly as he reached for her. “Don’t touch me!” she cried. “Rebecca my love. Please.” Suddenly her face turned grey with age, and her hair turned white. She fell into his arms; the Shadow Judges appeared. “This is not what I wanted!” He screamed as Rebecca lay dying in his arms. He threw the seal at the judges. “Take it back! Undo what you have done! I don’t want it! The price is too great!” “We cannot undo what YOU have done.” “Please.” He begged; tears falling freely from his sapphire eyes. “We cannot. Know this. This is the price you have paid for the gift of eternal youth. If you do not continue to pay we shall come and take all of Albion with you.” He hung his head in despair as the judges disappeared into the darkness. His dark hair hung in his eyes as he held Rebecca close. Her form cold and hard and dead. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.” The sound of his voice faded into the night; and he cried; for the last time he cried.